lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lunar Chronicles
The Lunar Chronicles, written by Marissa Meyer, is a series revolving around Linh Cinder, a cyborg who worked for her stepmother Adri. Her unique makeup, combined with her adoptive father's inventions in cybernetics, allowed her to become the best mechanic in New Beijing at the tender age of sixteen. Her talents became so widely known that one day the crown prince, Prince Kai, brought his android, Nainsi, for her to fix, and while he tried to make light of the subject, it became apparent that it was a very serious matter. Books *''Fairest'' (January 27, 2015) *''Cinder'' (January 3, 2012) *''Scarlet'' (February 5, 2013) *''Cress'' (February 4, 2014) *''Winter'' (November 2015) Novellas *''Glitches'' (December 5, 2011) *''The Queen's Army'' (November 23, 2012) *''The Little Android(January 27, 2014) Characters ''Cinder Main characters *Linh Cinder/Princess Selene *Kai *Dr. Erland *Iko *Queen Levana Supporting characters *Linh Adri *Linh Peony *Linh Pearl *Linh Garan *Sybil Mira *Emperor Rikan *Chang Sacha *Chang Sunto *Konn Torin *Nainsi *Cress Mira *Li *Fateen *Queen Channary *Queen Camilla *President Vargas *Governor-General Williams *Prime Minister Kamin *Prime Minister Bromstad *Winter *Michelle Benoit ''Scarlet'' Main characters *Scarlet Benoit *Wolf/Ze'ev Kesley *Michelle Benoit *Carswell Thorne *Linh Cinder/Princess Selene *Kai *Iko *Queen Levana Supporting characters *Dr. Erland *Gilles *Émilie *Ran Kesley *Linh Adri *Linh Peony *Linh Pearl *Linh Garan *Sybil Mira *Emperor Rikan *Konn Torin *Nainsi *Cress Mira *Li *Fateen *Queen Channary *Queen Camilla *President Vargas *Governor-General Williams *Prime Minister Kamin *Prime Minister Bromstad ''Cress'' Main characters *Cress *Linh Cinder/Princess Selene *Carswell Thorne *Scarlet Benoit *Wolf/Ze'ev Kesley *Kai *Iko *Queen Levana *Sybil Mira Supporting characters *Dr. Erland *Konn Torin *Tashmi Priya *Jacin Clay *Aimery Park *Linh Adri *Linh Pearl *Linh Peony *Linh Garan *Master Charleson *Jina *Niels *Winter *Nainsi *Michelle Benoit *Queen Camilla *President Vargas *Governor-General Williams *Prime Minister Kamin *Prime Minister Bromstad ''Winter'' Main characters *Winter *Jacin Clay *Linh Cinder/Princess Selene *Kai *Scarlet Benoit *Wolf/Ze'ev Kesley *Cress *Carswell Thorne *Iko *Queen Levana Editions In Spain, the series is published as "Crónicas Lunares" by Mondadori. The books have the same title as the original version. Cinder Cover Spain.jpg|Cinder Scarlet Cover Spain.jpg|Scarlet In Italy, the series is published as "Cronache Lunari" by Mondadori. The books have the same title as the original version. Cinder Cover Italy.jpg|Cinder Scarlet Cover Italy.jpeg|Scarlet In Catalan Spain, the series is published as "Cròniques Lunars" by Grup62. The books have the same title as the original version. Cinder Cover Catalonia.jpg|Cinder Scarlet Cover Catalonia.jpg|Scarlet In Portugal, the series is published as "Crónicas Lunares" by Planeta Manuscrito. The books have the same title as the original version. Cinder Cover Portugal.jpg|Cinder Scarlet Cover Portugal.jpg|Scarlet In Poland, the series is published as "Saga Księżycowa" by Egmont. The books have the same title as the original version. Cinder Cover Poland.jpg|Cinder Scarlet Cover Poland.jpg|Scarlet In Germany, the series is published as "Die Luna-Chroniken" by Carlsen Verlag. The books have a title differing from the original version. Cinder Cover Germany.jpg|Wie Monde so silbern ("Like Moons so Silver") Scarlet Cover Germany.jpg|Wie Blut so rot ("Like Blood so Red") Cress Cover Germany.jpg|Wie Sterne so golden ("Like Stars so Golden") In Korea, the series is published as "루나 크로니클 시리즈" by 더난 콘텐츠 그룹. The book titles are phonetic spelled words from the original version. Cinder Cover Korea.jpg|신더 ("Cinder") Scarlet Cover Korea.jpg|스칼렛 ("Scarlet") In Germany, the series is published as "月族 II" (roughly translated as "Moon Clan") by 核心文化 (also known as Core Culture). The books have a title differing from the original version. Cinder Cover Taiwan.jpg|機器灰姑娘 ("Robotic Cinderella") Scarlet Cover Taiwan.jpg|星際小紅帽 ("Interstellar Little Red Riding Hood") Category:A to Z *